1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program that causes a computer to control the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-318230, to increase the print efficiency of papers in a printing of an electronic document, a conventional technique is capable of removing blank portions from the document and, as a result, reducing the number of papers to be output. In the following description of the present invention, the technique capable of removing blank portions from a document and reducing the number of papers to be output is referred to as “print saving.”
Further, an electronic document may include graphic patterns and tables. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-54065, a conventional technique is capable of grouping rendering objects (e.g., character strings, graphic patterns, and images) of an electronic document considering the layout or ease of reading an output document and editing each group.
In this case, the “grouping” can be referred to as a process for uniting a plurality of rendering objects as a group. On the other hand, N-in-1 printing can be generally used to allocate a plurality of pages on a same surface of a paper. The N-in-1 printing is an effective technique capable of increasing the print efficiency of papers.
However, the print saving performed according to the conventional technique does not take print setting into consideration. Therefore, even when a space available to locate a rendering object of the second page to the first page is generated by deleting a blank portion of the first page, the rendering object of the second page may not be entirely accommodated in the generated space of the first page.
In such a case, the conventional technique does not perform the print saving processing because the rendering object of the second page cannot be entirely accommodated in the generated space of the first page. Therefore, the rendering object of the second page cannot be moved to the first page.